Lilacs and Strawberries
by ginnyforthewinny
Summary: set after when Nina and Fabian find the clue in the banister thing. this is what sohuld've happened but didnt. please read and review!
1. Lilacs and Strawberries

**AN: I am on a HUGE writing streak. It's insane. But anywho, here's my first House of Anubis fanfic! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anuibs :/**

_**Lilacs and Strawberries**_

**Fabian's POV: **All of a sudden I heard footsteps on the stairs and since Amber, Mara, and Patricia were all asleep, I knew for sure that it was Victor. Nina looked at me like she was scared for her life and the fate of the latest clue we found. I knew what I had to do. I tucked the clue into the pocket of my lounge pants and took Nina's face in my hands.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her quietly. Apparently she was too frightened to speak so she just simply nodded her head once. That was all it took. I immediately put my lips to hers and my arms slipped their way around her waist; that of which lead Nina to tangling her hands in my hair and responding to the kiss with as much passion as I was putting in.

"What do you two think you are doing?" I hear a booming voice ask. I knew all too soon that it was Victor and that we had to break apart for our late night 'meeting'. So I reluctantly broke away from Nina's soft, lucsious, sweet lips and turned to face Victor, my face as red as a beet.

"Teenage hormones you know?" I say taking Nina into my arms and kissing her chastely once more.

"Uh huh. But you better not let me catch you two again. You got that?" he said angrily.

"Got it." Both Nina and I replied simultaneously.

"Now off to bed with the both of you." He retorted.

"Yes sir." We said watching him walk up the stairs and go back to his office.

"Oh my gosh, Fabian! He totally believed it!" Nina whispered excitedly before jumping up and giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Nina." I whispered back hugging her back, trying to hold onto her as tightly as I could without her noticing. _Yeah, a cover up. If only I could tell her how I really feel about her. _I thought glumly while inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. _Lilacs and strawberries._

**A/N: Well? What did you think? **


	2. I love you's

**A/N: Alright everybodyyy, I was inspired by ****MorganGrimm**** to write another chapter and I decided to take their advice and write another one. So here it is!**

Lilacs and Strawberries

Chapter 2

**Fabian's POV: **I knew I needed to talk to Nina about the clue, but at the moment when we were in the attic and I couldn't even tell you my name. All I could think about was Nina. Her eyes, her hair, her accent, her _scent_. That scent, lilacs and strawberries. I just can't seem get desensitized from it. It's impossible, but I don't care. I love it. It's so _Nina_.

"Fabian? Fabian? Earth to Fabian?" I heard faintly.

"Huh? What?" I say snapping out of my thoughts.

"Finally, I've been trying to get your attention for like 20 minutes now Fabian. Is something wrong? You like completely zoned out." Nina explained.

"Oh, um no. Nothing's wrong." I said running my hand through my hair.

"Okay..If you're sure." Nina said like she _knew _I was lying.

"Nina, actually there's something I've needed to tell you for a while now." I explained, a blush rising on my cheeks.

"What is it Fabian? You know you can tell me anything." She said softly placing her hand on my knee.

"The thing is Nina, I've known you for almost a year now and I have just really come to realization about my feelings for you. And the truth is that I-" I was cut off by the sound of someone bounding up the stairs and from the sound of it, they were on their way to the attic door.

"Nina, hurry open up the secret room in here, it's Victor!" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the corner where she opens the secret room.

"Alright it's open now come one and don't forget to be quiet." She whispered pulling me by the hand into the room before closing the door. It was there that I realized that this may be my last chance. So as if a force by nature I pulled Nina into my arms in the small place and kissed her with all my might. Our lips danced in perfect rhythm with each other. I remember breaking away for breath and leaning my forehead against Nina's before kissing her not once, but three more times chastely on her lips.

"I love you Nina. That's what I was trying to tell you." I explained with my forehead still on hers, my arms still wrapped around her waist.

"I love you too Fabian." She said smiling before untangling her hands from my hair to hug me. Since I was already hugging her I just reveled in the feeling of having her in my arms. And then like magic, there it was again.

"Lilacs and strawberries." I whispered into her hair smiling.

**A/N: Soooo? what did you thinkk? Oh please please please review!**


End file.
